


Homeless (wayhaught fanfiction)

by Haughtshit1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtshit1/pseuds/Haughtshit1
Summary: A Wayhaught fanfiction where Nicole is homeless. No supernatural aspects, non-canon.**I sleep underneath the bench. Some people might find that weird. Mama says it's weird. But I don't really give a shit what Mama thinks; after all, it's her fault I sleep underneath the bench.Sleeping on the bench might make more sense to some people. But they're not really being logical. If I sleep under the bench, at least I have some shelter while I sleep. I bet you didn't think of that. Shelter. It's listed in the thing’s humans need for survival. Food, water, shelter. Yet people expect me to sleep on top of the bench? It's weird.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress. I don't know what to call it so it'll have to do for now...
> 
> Also, I did read a fanfiction where Nicole was homeless before, I can't remember what it was called but it was really good. Don't worry, this is drastically different

**  
I sleep underneath the bench. Some people might find that weird. Mama says it's weird. But I don't really give a shit what Mama thinks; after all, it's her fault I sleep underneath the bench.  
Sleeping on the bench might make more sense to some people. But they're not really being logical. If I sleep under the bench, at least I have some shelter while I sleep. I bet you didn't think of that. Shelter. It's listed in the thing’s humans need for survival. Food, water, shelter. Yet people expect me to sleep on top of the bench? It's weird.  
**

Nicole tucked her tall frame tightly under the small park bench. She was hunched over trying to protect her already soggy diary from the rain slipping through the cracks of the old wooden seat. Nicole swiped her hand out, searching for her ancient backpack. She roughly shoved her diary and pen into her backpack and tried to make herself comfortable. Unsuccessfully, of course. As Nicole fidgeted, she pulled at her trusty grey, letterman's jacket and wrapped it tightly around herself in a futile attempt to stay warm. Too stubborn to admit defeat, Nicole yanked at her old grey beanie, pulling it down to cover her ears as she shivered into the wind. She put her face down towards the ground, hoping that her breath would heat up her numb nose. The rain was getting heavier, however, it acted as white noise to Nicole and eventually she drifted into a light, dreamless sleep.

As the sun rose, Nicole's restless sleep was interrupted by the bright sky. She sat up abruptly, regretting it immediately when she hit her head off of the bench. She cursed under her breath before rolling out of her makeshift bed. Nicole rustled through her black backpack and pulled out her phone, and checked the time. Groaning as she realised it was barely 6 am. Her first lecture wasn't until 9. With a loud yawn and a back-cracking stretch, Nicole set off to the nearest gas station.

Fully aware of the glare she received as she walked into the bathroom of the local gas station, Nicole locked eyes with herself in the mirror. "God, I look like shit." She whispered to herself. She pulled out her old toothbrush and brushed way too hard on her teeth, while simultaneously taking off her hat and groaning at the state that was her hair. "Jesus, fuck." She groaned while spitting out the minty consistency that she was way too stingy with. In an attempt to rid the grease from her hair, she splashed some water into the roots but eventually admitted defeat. Nicole changed into the only other pair of clothes she owned, a different pair of black ripped jeans with an ancient leather belt, an old not-so-white under-shirt and a red flannel shirt. Shoving her dirty clothes into her bag, she strategically placed her beanie back on her head so it covered as much hair as possible without making her look bald. Nicole pulled her grey and black letterman jacket over her shoulders and took one last look in the mirror. Her skin was pale, even paler than it used to be. She had dark bags covering a large part of under her eyes. The puffiness of her eyes from lack of sleep wasn't helping the sickly look that she was involuntarily portraying. 

A harsh cough brought her back to reality. "oh, look at that. It's the dawning realisation that I fucked up!" she sat on the toilet with her head in her hands. The thought of punching the wall to get out her frustration stayed in her mind for a few seconds before she realised that it would just cause more problems. The cold rain and ruthless wind from the night before were making an impact on Nicole's body whether she liked it or not. With a quick swipe to her nose and the stubbornness of a mule, Nicole pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the gas station, ignoring the groan of the cashier. 

Nicole tried to concentrate on her lecturer. She really did. But the pounding of her head and the constant tickle in her throat that she was so desperately trying to avoid letting out so she didn't cough up her lung was winning. Nicole stared off into space until a soft voice brought her back into reality. "Nicole, are you good?" Waverly. How do I even begin to explain Nicole and Waverly? I feel like we should go straight to the source. A primary source. Nicole's diary. That is the only thing that can even start explaining Nicole and Waverly

**  
Dear diary,  
Waverly. Oh god, I love Waverly. No, not like that! She is my best friend. She is so understanding and nice and she genuinely cares about people and she has amazing hair and beautiful eyes and..... I'm getting off-topic. She doesn't know about my situation. I want to tell her, I really do! It's just, she knew everything before I was homeless. She knows mama and my step-dad and even about my good for nothing 'real' dad. I don't want her to find out because she will probably think about me differently. Like I am broken and I need to be fixed. I can't have her think differently about me. Who am I kidding? Waverley is way to perfect to not do something if she found out, but I don't want her to do something. I don't want shit because of sympathy. I'm too close to her to ruin the only actual relationship I have. Friendship! It's a friendship-relationship! Why the hell am I defending myself to a piece of paper? Whatever. I'll probably write later.  
-Nicole  
**

Waverly tapped Nicole on the shoulder with her pen, attempting to get her attention. When she finally looked over, Waverly noticed her best friends bloodshot eyes and the frown that accompanied it. "Nic, are you feeling okay?" Nicole tried to reply but all that came out was a coughing fit. Grabbing her friends’ arm and bag she pulled her out of the classroom and into the open air. 

As the two strolled around campus, Nicole recognised the questioning look on Waverly's face. "Nicole, if you were feeling sick why didn't you just stay home?" Ooh, that was a punch to the gut. Nicole tried to avoid cringing at the seemingly innocent comment. She just stared at her dusty vans. With a roll of her eyes, Waverly spoke again, this time in a sterner voice. "Come on, we're going to my dorm." 

With an inquiring glare, Nicole smiled and asked "Why your dorm? Why can't I just go home." An exasperated sigh left Waverly’s mouth like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Because I know you Nic, if you go home you aren't going to look after yourself. Come on it'll be fun; we can watch a movie." Nicole acted tough, but the reality was that she would follow Waverly anywhere


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory to how Nicole became homeless. Its pretty sad :(
> 
> **
> 
> There was an eerie silence in the room. Nicole stood as still as a stone, her hand lay on her face, which was now had a red tinge to it. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at her mother in confusement and distrust. Jennifer broke the silence. Her voice was harsh, cruelly different than normal. "Never disrespect your step-father. Do you hear me? Never!" Nicole was still in shock. She took a moment before she replied quietly. "When he acts like a jack-ass, I don't think he deserves my respect." They were face to face now; mere inches between one another. Another loud smack to the face. A tear spilt from Nicole's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really write multi-chapter things that often, I'm more of a one shot, maybe two shot kind of gal, so this story will probably be updated pretty erratically. I like the idea I have for this fanfiction but I don't like how these two chapters have turned out (writing wise). Hopefully I'll get in a better groove as I go on. :)

"Shut up! Will you just shut the fuck up for one second?!" Nicole heard herself shout at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Nicole felt a splash of pain in her jaw. She looked over to her mother in awe. Jennifer had never been a violent woman. Never. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was gentle and kind and caring. Her friends would describe her as 'the hugging human'. If they could see her now.

There was an eerie silence in the room. Nicole stood as still as a stone, her hand lay on her face, which was now had a red tinge to it. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at her mother in confusement and distrust. Jennifer broke the silence. Her voice was harsh, cruelly different than normal. "Never disrespect your step-father. Do you hear me? Never!" Nicole was still in shock. She took a moment before she replied quietly. "When he acts like a jack-ass, I don't think he deserves my respect." They were face to face now; mere inches between one another. Another loud smack to the face. A tear spilt from Nicole's cheek.

William was the next person who dared to speak. His voice was laced with fear. "Jennifer, what have you done?" William slowly inched his way closer to his step-daughter, who he had been in a screaming match with minutes before. He grabbed her hand and slowly brought her towards him. Nicole followed without complaint. "Look what you've down to your daughter." his hands gestured to the redness throughout Nicole's cheeks. His curly blonde hair bobbed up and down as he spoke. Nicole hated that stupid hair, but she also loved that stupid man in some fucked up way.

Anger was rising from Nicole's chest. She was so confused. Where was all this coming from? Her mother never hit her, she barely ever even raised her voice, let alone hit her, hit anybody. She was so caught up in her own thoughts Nicole didn't even realise the shouting between her parents. William had his hand in front of Nicole, 'protecting her'. That just made her even angrier. "I don't need a stupid man's protection," she mumbled quietly. Nobody heard her, they were to caught up in there very heated conversation.

The next few moments were a blur. It was like an out of body experience. Nicole watched as herself as she picked up the empty glass from her kitchen table, she was unable to control her hands. She felt it leave her hand and smash into pieces as it hit the hard, concrete wall. "SHUT UP!" She felt herself wail. There was silence.

Jennifer ambled gradually towards the kitchen drawers. Nicole felt her heart rate quicken. She had to force herself to breathe. Jennifer pulled out all of the plates and bowls they owned, and she threw them violently against the far wall. Williams's hands immediately wrapped themselves around Nicole's head as they both pulled together and shut their eyes in a tight embrace. With sounds of smashing tableware all around them. Nicole let out a shuddering breath. William just pulled her closer. As the loud noises came to a stop, William slowly released his unofficial daughter and she opened her eyes. 

"You think you can just go around breaking shit? Clean this shit up Nicole. All of it!" Jennifers' voice was rough and scarily quiet as she pointed a finger in Nicole's face. William was in disbelief that his wife was doing this. He was about to speak when he heard a loud wail. Everybody's heads turned towards the kitchen door. William ran towards his terrified six-year-old girl and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her out of the room. William loved Nicole, he really did. But his daughter was the love of his life and he would always choose Evie over anyone.

Nicole felt her mothers hands around her jaw as she pushed her against a wall. "Never...disrespect......me or anybody else in this house, ever again." Her hands tightened around Nicole's jaw. Nicole whimpered in pain as her mother let go. She fell to the floor and looked up in fear. Her voice was a whisper. "Mama, what's wrong with you?" Jennifer just looked on in dismay. "Clean that shit up Nicole." Her voice was as quiet as Nicole's.

**

Nicole and Evie sat on the landing. Nicole's back was pressed up towards the wall beside the stairs. Evie was in Nicole's lap, her eyes were closed tightly and she hung to Nicole's shirt in fear. Nicole had her hands pressed tightly over Evie's ears and shut her own eyes just as tight. The screams from the floor below were deafening. Jennifer was pleading to stay. She was begging on her knees. Nicole's breathing was ragged. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. She couldn't take it anymore. Nicole burst down the stairs, leaving Evie alone upstairs, watching the onslaughter from a distance. 

"Nicole, we're leaving; we are no longer welcome in our own HOME!" Jennifers screams were ear-piercing 

"NO! Nicole is staying, it is YOU who is unwelcome." William pointed an accusatory finger towards his wife as he grabbed Nicole's wrist and pulled her towards him. 

"You can not take my child! She is MY child, not yours!"

"SHE ISN'T SAFE WITH YOU!"

"BULLSHIT, I AM HER MOTHER!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!!" Nicole was between William and Jennifer, they both had her by the wrist, pulling her between one another.

Nicole felt hot. Her heart was beating twice as fast as normal. Her breathing was erratic and it wouldn't slow down.

"Let go of her!" Evie's small, demanding voice boomed through the hall.

"Evie, sweetie go back to your room". Williams spoke softly. Evie stood still, no intent in moving. Nicole pulled her arms away from both of the so-called 'adults' in the room. "I'll go with you, Mama." She was quiet, but so was the room. William started to speak but was quickly interrupted by Nicole. "It's okay. I want to go with Mama."

"Nic, you're not safe..." William's voice was small. 

"I'm going with Mama."

**

Mama fucked up. She fucked up so bad. She says she's sorry and I know she means it. She says she doesn't know what got into her. I think she had a psychotic break or some shit. But she still did it. My jaw is bruised, like really fucking bruised. My hands hurt. They hurt the most. She broke a lot of shit and I had to clean it all up. I was scared and my hands were trembling. I cut them bad. Will wrapped them up before we left. Both my hands are wrapped up real tight. I'm still shaking. I'm not sure if it's from fear or from the cold. He gave me a hat. He gave me a stupid fucking hat. He kicked us out and then gave me a fucking beanie. What a dip-shit. Yet, I still love that motherfucker. Mama hurt me. She hurt me badly and I still love her. What is wrong with me? 

We are in the park. I didn't know where to go. The homeless shelter was full, said we shoulda come hours ago. Sorry, I'm new to be homeless you asswipe! I brought Mama to the park. She won't look at me. I won't talk to her. I told her she could have the bench though. She has a bad back, she shouldn't sleep on the ground. I guess a bench isn't much better than the ground. I don't know who to be more mad at; Mama or William. Mama hurt me and terrified me. But Will did fuck all to stop it. Yeah, he tried; but her could of tried harder. I had to pack a bag. I didn't know what to bring. I've never been homeless before. I put some new clothes on and packed another pair. I packed a diary. I've never had a diary before. Evie's teacher at school said she should keep a diary. It'll help her English and keep her company or some shit. I figured I need company. 

-Nicole (the newbie-homeless girl under a bench.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon :)


End file.
